


Cleaning Up

by Alshoruzen



Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: At least the color meant he wouldn't be run over in the dark because no one could possibly miss the neon yellow detective. But it was still a mess. Lucky for Shinichi, Kaito's always up for lending his dear detective a hand—or even two. KaiShin
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Cleaning Up

It was neon yellow and thick as half-dry putty. It was also extremely sticky like molasses. Considering how much of it was caked all over him, Shinichi was mildly surprised that he could still move, but he'd take small blessings where he could.

At least he'd gotten home before the stuff could harden completely. And, since he'd had to walk, the color was probably a good thing. It meant he wouldn't be run over in the dark because no one could possibly miss the neon yellow detective. He'd practically glowed in the dark. Instead, cars had slowed down when he passed so their occupants could gawk at him. His clothes were definitely ruined. It had taken him half an hour to peel them off him and they now lay in a blindingly yellow heap in the trash can.

Letting his breath out in a huff, he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

As he worked to pick and pull, scrape and scrub the gunk off of himself, his thoughts wandered back to the events of the evening.

He'd been at a KID heist, of course. When he ended up covered in neon sludge, it was usually because he'd gone to a KID heist (at home he was more likely to find himself covered in chocolate sauce).

He'd had the sneaking suspicion that he might want to stay away from this heist, seeing as both he and Kaito had just finished their exams and he knew the magician would be in high spirits. But he had ignored the hunch and gone to the heist anyway because it was the first one he'd been able to attend in a while and he kind of missed watching the thief perform his magic.

"You should watch from the café across the street," Kaito had murmured into his ear just before vanishing to make his final preparations. In retrospect, Shinichi suspected that had been the thief's way of warning him that he should stay outside.

At the time, however, Shinichi had taken one look at the packed interior of the café and decided he'd rather go inside where the fans weren't allowed. He disliked crowds at the best of times. Crowds of screaming fans were even worse.

That, however, had been his mistake.

This particular heist had been set in a massive building with a vast gallery of art. It was sometimes referred to as the Hall of Rainbows—a name that had probably inspired Kaito's main trick for the night.

It was the first time anyone had ever seen it rain indoors from puffy, multicolored clouds. And what a colorful rain it was too. Red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, and pink. Every color was neon bright. In moments, the entire gallery had been coated in wide strips of color to form a veritable rainbow (fortunately, Kaito had been thoughtful and covered all the art with protective wrapping before the rain started). Even the task force and attending detectives had been colored to match whatever section of the rainbow they'd been standing in. The parade of colorful officers leaving the building had caused quite the uproar among the spectators. Shinichi had no doubt there would be videos of the fiasco all over the web by the next morning.

Grimacing, he stepped fully under the spray of hot water. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the warm water fall directly onto his face. The last of the shampoo washed out of his hair in streams.

Talk about one heist he would rather forget.

The rumble of the shower door sliding open made him start in surprise. Turning quickly, he swiped the water from his eyes to see a familiar figure stepping into the shower with him.

"K—Kaito!" he squeaked, blushing. "What are you doing in here?"

The magician grinned, a mischievous gleam lighting in his eyes. "I just thought I should come help you clean up, seeing as it's partly my fault you got so dirty."

"Entirely your fault is more like it."

"Even more reason for me to help, right? Although to be fair, I did warn you."

Shinichi eyed him warily but relented. He doubted he could expel the magician from the bathroom even if he tried anyway. And there were the patches of gunk he couldn't reach on his back.

Taking his silence as consent, Kaito closed the shower door behind himself and grabbed a towel and the soap bottle. "Turn around."

"What's in this stuff anyway?" Shinichi asked as he did so and Kaito began the rigorous task of scrubbing the sticky substance off the detective's back.

The question made Kaito laugh. "You probably don't want to know."

"Oh." Well, that was all kinds of not reassuring. At least he was pretty sure Kaito would have been careful and made sure the stuff wasn't actually harmful in any way. "It's not going to clog the drains, is it?"

"It shouldn't. I do try to be eco-friendly. But if it does, I promise I'll take care of it."

"You'd better. And you owe me some new clothes. I really liked that jacket."

"Now, now Shin-chan, no need to be grumpy. Here, you'll feel better once we get this off you."

It was kind of nice, Shinichi thought, just relaxing under the warm spray as Kaito worked. The magician's hands were gentle yet firm as they traveled over his body. A warmth that had nothing to do with the shower was starting to spread across his skin under that touch. He found himself leaning into each touch as his awareness faded to a hazy, contented buzz.

The last of the gunk had given way, leaving only soap suds still clinging to pale skin. An arm slid around the detective's waist as the hand with the towel continued to wander over his body. It trailed over his shoulders and chest to draw circles on his abdomen, migrating slowly downward. Shinichi shuddered at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut. The hand traveled even lower while he was distracted—stealthy as the thief it belonged to—and suddenly it was between his legs. The feel of the towel's roughness against sensitive skin made him gasp.

"Kaito," he protested, blushing and beginning to squirm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you get clean," the thief purred into his ear, the arm around Shinichi's waist tightening its hold to keep him from escaping. The hand in question gave a squeeze and the detective gasped, hips jerking in response. Shinichi made a few more attempts to wiggle out of the thief's grasp, but each attempt was just as futile as the last, and they grew progressively weaker as that hand continued to work. Soon he was leaning back against Kaito's firm chest, small moans and breathy gasps falling from his lips as his hips moved eagerly to meet Kaito's ministrations. A fire was spreading rapidly through his veins, making him twitch and shudder.

The thief observed all this with a self-satisfied smirk. His own member throbbed with desire at the enticing picture Shinichi made all flushed and panting.

"You know, we haven't cleaned here yet either," Kaito murmured into the shell of the detective's ear as the hand that wasn't pumping him ghosted over his back then trailed down his spine to his rear. A long, soapy finger traced around Shinichi's entrance before pushing inside. A breathless whimper escaped Shinichi's mouth as the finger immediately began to paw at his insides. Rubbing, pressing, pushing—

Then a second finger was wiggling its way in. They probed deeper and began to scissor, massaging and stretching his inner walls.

By now he was clutching at the shower wall in front of him.

A third finger joined the fun (because none of them liked to be left out) and his knees buckled. It was all coming a little too fast, but he couldn't seem to care. Electric shocks of pleasure raced up and down his spine, overriding the discomfort of the sudden intrusion.

He made a noise of protest as Kaito's hands left him, but then they were spinning him around and he was being lifted. His legs wrapped themselves instinctively around Kaito's waist as his back was pushed up against the tiled wall he'd been clutching for support just moments ago. His breath hitched as he sensed the magician's erection at his entrance. Then it had breeched the barrier and was pushing slowly inside.

His hands clutched at the magician's shoulders as he pressed his head back against the tiles, a string of breathless moans falling from his lips.

He was sandwiched between the slick tiles of the shower wall and Kaito's strong, wet body.

Everything was hot. There was the steam from the hot water cascading around them that painted the shower doors white and made the air thick with humidity. There were the tiles against his back that had warmed from his own body heat. And there was the body pressed flush against him and the hard length pulsing inside him. The heat was almost unbearable, except that it was also terribly good.

The heat was getting to Kaito too. It fanned the flames already churning in his veins as he reveled in the hot, tight passage that was Shinichi wrapped around him. It felt like they were melting together, submerged in a fire that invigorated rather than burned.

Shinichi tilted his head as a hot mouth latched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder to bite and lick and suck. His fingers tangled in wild, brown hair. It almost seemed as though there were too many sensations. There was that mouth and the calloused hands roaming all over his body. There was the steam tickling his skin and the water droplets showering down around them. And there was the hard rod inside him. Slow, deep thrusts as the magician's hands slid to grip his hips, keeping him pinned.

His toes curled and his head tossed against the shower wall, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut. Each thrust from Kaito sent a jolt of pleasure along his nerves.

The acoustics in here were amazing, Kaito thought. He'd always observed how singing sounded great in the shower, but he hadn't thought about the wonders the space could do for other kinds of music—namely the lovely sounds Shinichi made when Kaito was moving inside him. It amplified each gasp and moan and mewl. Kaito found himself picking up the rhythm, determined to pry as many of those delightful sounds from his detective as he could.

Shinichi could only writhe against the wall and cry out in ecstasy as the pace increased to a pounding.

The sensations pulsing through his body grew until they became overwhelming. He came with a cry, back arching. Kaito managed a few more thrusts before following suit. Shinichi squirmed and moaned, feeling a different kind of heat fill him.

Kaito grinned at the way Shinichi continued to cling to him, limp and shuddering with pleasure.

He rubbed his hands gently up and down Shinichi's sides as they stayed where they were, entwined. The hot water rained down around them, filling the air with a haze of steam that made everything seem softer. Closer.

When they'd finally caught their breaths, he pulled carefully out of the detective and let him down. Shinichi wobbled a little and ended up leaning against Kaito for support. He glared when the thief smirked, but he didn't object when Kaito offered to help him wash away the evidence of their activities. Although the feeling of Kaito's soapy hands stroking his inner thighs almost brought about a repeat of the whole thing.

Eventually, Kaito shut off the water. "That was fun. We should shower together more often."

Shinichi blushed, wrapping one of the fluffy white towels securely around his waist in defense against the gaze he could just feel raking down his person. It made him feel all tingly. But at this rate they were never going to get out of the bathroom. "I'll think about it."

"…You will?"

"Well I know you're going to sneak in one way or another," the detective grumbled. "I'd rather have some say in when."

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan." The magician had other ideas, but he decided he would keep them to himself for the time being. First he needed to put his KID uniform away where nosy guests couldn't stumble over it.

Unable to resist the temptation, he groped the detective as he passed then hightailed it out of the bathroom, laughing, just in time to avoid the bottle of soap Shinichi snatched off the counter to throw at his head.

Shinichi probably wouldn't believe him, but he really hadn't gone in there intending for things to end up the way they had. But then he'd seen that adorable blush and the way the water glistened on pale skin flushed from the heat and…well, yeah… Shinichi was just too tempting for his own good, especially when he was all flustered and embarrassed.

Humming to himself, he slipped into fresh clothes and, on second thought, picked out a set for Shinichi too.


End file.
